


The One Where Jace Is Worried.

by Cor321



Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A little parabatai bonding time, Advent Calendar Day 3-Snowflake, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clueless Simon, First Kiss, M/M, Malec Discord Server, The angst does not last long, soft jace, worried Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: When Simon, Magnus and Clary are extremely late when returning from a mission, Alec and Jace are stuck waiting and worrying. The person Jace is most worried about surprises everyone.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035975
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	The One Where Jace Is Worried.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are enjoying my Jimon Advent Calendar, I am having SO MUCH FUN! Honestly this one is one of my faves. If you are reading these, thank you so much!

As shadowhunters started to file in from their evening patrol, Jace was getting worried. Clary, Simon and Magnus had been sent out to deal with a rogue warlock. A teenager, in the rebellious stage where they didn’t want to listen to anyone. He and Izzy were already out on a mission, when the call had come in about the warlock. Demon activity had been at an all time high lately, the highest since Jonathon had been on his reign of terror so they were stretched extremely thin to begin with.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jace could see Alec pacing, his lips in a thin line. On the outside he looked completely calm as any head of the institute should be, but Jace could feel the worry coming at him through their bond. 

“Have we heard anything?” Jace asked, even though he knew the answer. Alec just stared back at him, silently communicating with him that he knew just as much as Jace did. They stayed there, not talking for another few minutes.

“Lightwood!” Andrew yelled, coming in from outside. “He’s here, just walking up right now.” Alec’s head shot up, his feet already running toward the door. Jace was right beside him. “His magic has been extremely depleted, but he’s here and he’s okay.”

They burst through the doors and saw the group of people huddled at the base of the stairs. On either side of Magnus was Clary and Simon supporting the exhausted warlock. Alec ran down to meet them, pulling a collapsing Magnus into his arms. Clary started walking toward the door, talking to Andrew about the mission. Once Alec started to bring Magnus inside, Simon left them alone. It was now just Jace and Simon left at the entrance to The Institute. Jace walked down the stairs as Simon was turning around.

“Hey Simon, what happened?” Jace asked, jogging to catch up with him, as he walked away from The Institute.

“Isn’t your place the other way?” Simon asked, completely avoiding the question Jace had just posed.

“Yeah, I figured I’d walk you home. Make sure you got home safe and all.” Jace said, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Aww, how sweet of you.”

“You had us--” Jace paused, contemplating whether he should put all his cards out there. “You had me worried.” Simon stopped and looked up at him, his eyes wide.

“ _ You _ were worried about  _ me _ ?” Simon asked softly, his voice barely a whisper. Jace turned so that he was facing him, bringing his hand up to cup his face.

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Jace said in just as soft of a tone.

“Because you’re you,” He paused, “and I’m me.” Jace smiled and shook his head, pulling him close enough so that he could feel Simon’s breath on his own. 

“That has to be the worst excuse in the book.” Jace said laughing as he closed the last bit of distance, crashing their mouths together.

Jace sank into the kiss, keeping it languid and slow. He had just tilted his slightly in an effort to get Simon’s bottom lip between his teeth when he felt something hit his cheek. He pulled away and looked up to see large fluffy snowflakes falling.

“Wow,” Simon said, a smile bright on his face. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Jace whispered, “You are.” 

They walked hand in hand to Simon’s apartment, as Simon rambled on about everything and nothing. A warmth spread through Jace’s chest as he looked at his future out before him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the writing event Advent Calendar on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)  
> ! Please come join us, we would love to have you there!


End file.
